The High School Experience
by TayTa1895
Summary: This is a little story that I have been playing around with for a while. The first chapter is mainly to give a basic summary of our characters. Shoot me a message or review if there are any questions/comments. Major props for help from He's-Her-Lobster41319
1. A Bump With Fate

Katherine Beckett had always been the wild child. And she showed it in every way. How she dressed, who she spent time with, and her boyfriend. Her parents were both lawyers, and they both disapproved of how she acted, which just drove her need to act out further. She ruled in her high school, and everyone knew it.

Lanie Parish was viewed as her second in command to everyone else, but the two of them thought of themselves as equals. One hardly went anywhere without the other. They shared the same fashion sense, same attitude, and same loyalty to the other. Lanie's family was playfully called the Brady Bunch by Katherine and Javier. Her father worked for Katherine's father at the law firm and her mother was a stay at home mom. She had 5 sisters, but they were all in middle school.

Joseph Harper was the punk of the school. He had failed his senior year twice, and was considered the go to guy for all things illegal. Which made him perfect in Katherine's eyes. They had been together since she was in junior high, and had been hot and heavy the whole time. Lanie never approved, but was always supportive of her best friend.

Richard Castle had always been the privileged kid. His mother was a successful actress, father was an investment banker for the big shots, and the entire family nearly smelled of the old money they had been born into. He always hosted the parties, but never got out of control. Always bought the alcohol, but never got drunk. He made sure everyone had a good time, even if it was at his own expense. He had transferred in to Katherine's school when he was in his freshmen year.

She had heard of the new guy, and immediately made it her job to find out who the new brat was in her school. When she first met him, she thought he would be a piece of cake to whip into shape, but he didn't budge. No matter what she did to him his freshmen year, he had always been chivalrous towards her. And it had just grown throughout their time in high school. Katherine could never be with a guy like him though. It would be horrible for her image. To think, the queen bitch, with a goody two shoes. It was the only thought that kept her from jumping at him. Literally.

One guy who always made sure that no one picked on Richard too badly was Javier Esposito, Lanie's man candy. He was an army buff through and through, but Lanie seemed to love him, so Katherine got used to him and then actually began to enjoy having him around. His mother was a maid at the local hotel and he had two older brothers who were in the army. His low social class didn't hinder the friendship between Richard and him. They were all seniors now though. Time to put the petty past behind them and move forward with their lives.

This was the end of their senior year. The time when most seniors tend to be gearing up towards prom and preparing to graduate. A few high school sweet hearts propose. Every one seems so happy.

Except for Katherine. Her senior year had started off miserable with a pregnancy scare that only she and Lanie knew about, and had only gotten worse with her parents constant questioning of what she would do with her life when she left high school.

When she received the invitation from prom committee, she had been less than thrilled. In fact, she had promptly told them where they could shove the invitation, but Lanie took it for her, smiling and thanking them.

"KATE!" Lanie spoke harshly as she turned to her best friend. "Girl, it's just prom. You have to come with me."

Kate huffed and picked up her bag. "Like hell Lanie. You know I have no interest in prom."

Lanie just sighed and followed after, carrying her own bag. "Oh come on girl. You know Joseph would take you, if you just asked."

Once Kate got to her locker and had opened it, flopping all of her books down inside, she turned back towards Lanie. "That's not the point girl. It's not because of Joseph I don't want to go, I just have no interest in 'dolling' my hair up and buying some expensive dress, just for one night. It's stupid and pointless. I'm not saying that you shouldn't go, girl. I know we have never agreed on this. You and Javi would be cute getting down on the dance floor."

Javier walked up at this moment, leaning down to hug Lanie from behind her, resting his head on her shoulder. "She's right, chica." He says as he sways their hips back and forth. "We could definitely wear out a dance floor. So what do ya say, you want to come with me?"

Lanie smiles, turning and kissing Javier sweetly. "Well of course."

Javier leans down and captures her lips again. This time however, it doesn't go unnoticed.

"MR. ESPOSITO, MS. PARISH, MY OFFICE. NOW!"

Kate snickers as the two part, breathless and embarrassed. "Uh oh you two. Looks like old Iron Gates has caught ya again."

Lanie just laughs, her blush now fading. "Yea, yea. Whatever. Ain't the first time." She looks back at Javier and grins. "And it sure as hell won't be the last."

Kate smacks her friend as she walks past her, heading off to class. "Hey, girl, call me when you get out of detention."

Lanie lets out a peel of rich laughter as she walks down the hallway, hollering out behind her. "Yea maybe. If Joseph doesn't have you pinned up somewhere. Metaphorically speaking of course!"

Kate laughs again as she walks down the hallway. People moving instinctively out of her way. She is walking with her head down, studying a text on her phone, when she bumps into a very solid body. 

Author's Note: There we go! I fixed the formatting (I think) to where it should be much easier to read! This one will go up in a bit followed by chapter 2!

Sending Loveballs to each and every one of my readers. If ya need a friendly computer screen to chat to, don't hesitate to message me. And I'm a straight up junkie for reviews.


	2. A Fire Drill?

Author's Note

So sorry about the delay in this upload. I got off on a tangent story about the 6x22 pictures of the swings and Caskett. It messed me up something serious. I will be posting a sad story for it later. If you haven't seen the pictures, and don't want spoilers, don't read it. To my guest reviewers, I send special loveballs to you. You are apparently unable to log in, which is hard luck for you. I appreciate you taking time from your day to leave the reviews though. No matter what kind they are (Shake It Off by Florence and the Machine plays in the background). And without further delay, here is chapppttteerrrrrr two!

P.S. LOTS OF LOVEBALLS TO WHOEVER FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS (AND REVIEW, ESPECIALLY REVIEWS)! Didn't really think people would read this and it warms my heart to know that my crazy, fan-based ravings are enjoyable to some people of you.

Chapter 2

"Katherine!" It was a good thing that he had just seen Katherine put her things in her locker, because he was pretty sure that if she had been carrying an arm load of books when they collided, she would have gotten hurt. Plus, he had barely managed to catch her, her purse, and phone.

She pushed off of him almost as fast as they had collided, yanking her purse back and reaching out for her phone. "I have told you a billion times, Richard. It's Kate. Now hand over the phone."

He enjoyed teasing her every chance he had, so why not now.

With that he dangled her phone above her head, out of reach. "I don't know, Katherine," he practically purred her name. "What's in it for me?"

Katherine had been used to his teasing, but was in to public of a setting to allow such banter. "Keeping your dick attached. Now hand it over."

The grin that had already been on his face grew substantially. He knew she tried to keep up this façade at school, but he would not humor her. "Come on. The least you can do is come to my party tonight. It will be a blast. Good tunes, good times. What do ya say?"

She knew all about his parties. The 'good tunes, good times' had all but been his way of life since arriving to Stuyvesant, and she had never wanted to attend one. She sure didn't want to go now. "You never know. Joseph and I may find time to visit your little party."

With that, the grin was gone just as swiftly as it had appeared. "He can come too I guess." And in the next second he had given her back her phone and dismissed himself.

Although she never enjoyed being mean to Richard, she did know it was necessary to remind him of Joseph every once in a while. She was afraid that sometimes he forgot she was in a relationship. Not that she didn't want to forget it sometimes to, but the two of them would never work and she knew that they both had to get their heads around that.

She was just about in her class when someone pulled her from the doorway and pushed her back up against the wall, covering her eyes and lips crushing down on hers. And it had taken her less than a second to realize whose lips they were. The bitter taste of cigarettes gave him away every time. She gently used her palm against his chest to push him back, catching her breath by doing so.

"Joseph... come on. We have to get in to class."

He let out a sound that could be considered close to a growl as he recaptured her lips and she strained beneath him. She pushed him back once again, but as she did this time, a bell started to ring. Followed by another one. And another one, until all the bells were going off in the school. And with the bells came a rush of kids from every room heading for the exits.

Katherine took Joseph's arm and headed for the door. However, it was then that she saw an all too familiar face in the crowd. Iron Gates had been headed right for them. She veered over to the far side of the hallway, letting the kids in between guide them safely past her.

Once they were outside, Joseph had his arms wrapped around Katherine, pulling them off toward her 1994 Harley. Once over to it, Katherine hopped on, watching him. "I think I want to go to the party tonight."

Joseph stood in front of the bike, straddling the tire with his hands resting on the handlebar. "Rich brat's party? Come on, we can go back to your place and have our own party."

She laughed softly when he shook the bike. "No, I'm serious. I want to go see what everyone has such a fit about."

Joseph laughed but stepped back. "Whatever. Meet me there. I'll bring some friends."

Katherine nodded her agreement before pulling her helmet on.

Before she could start her bike, however, her phone chimed, signifying a text. She pulled it out of her pocket and read it quickly; glad she had her helmet on so no one could see her blush.

**Rick:**** Hope I pulled the alarm in time for you to get away from Principal Gates.**

** Address for party is 420 Montgomery Lane**

She tucked her phone back in her pocket without responding. If there was ever anything she was certain about, she was certain that this party would be interesting.


	3. Sisterly Love

Author's Note: Y'all, I am on a roll today! This is fixing to be my third chapter! THIRD! In one day! (for those of you who don't know, I have published another story that is a one-shot. It is what I'm counting as my third) Also, this is how I will address my reviewers that don't have an account so they can see what I think of their reviews.

Dearest Tanya, if you would just stick with the story a little longer I think you will like what happens. Every teen has a bratty stage (well almost every teen) and some are worse than others. This is how my muse wanted Beckett to go. She will change, don't worry. Some rebels just take a little convincing before they stop being bitches.

Amazing Loveballs sent out to all of you awesome readers! You make this worth doing.

Chapter 3

Once Katherine had gotten home, she went straight up to her room and began looking for something to wear. She had called Lanie and told her to 'get her ass over to help pick out clothes', so she knew back up would be there shortly.

All of her clothes were thrown out on the bed; mixed piles from various moods she would be in. There were even some of her evening gowns from dinner parties her parents had dragged her to. She knew that she wouldn't be wearing those at least.

When Lanie finally did arrive, Kate had narrowed it down to two outfits. There was a slinky little black cocktail dress, or a pink and black miniskirt/corset combo. Lanie burst out in laughter when she saw the two. "Girl, what is this stuff?"

Katherine looked down to study the two outfits. "What? They are both cute!"

Lanie flopped down on the king side bed, beside the clothes. "Honey, which guy are you going for, Rick or Joseph?"

Katherine cut Lanie with an evening glare. "His name is Richard, but I'm going for Joseph. Of course. He is, after all, my boy-"

Lanie interrupted quickly. "Yea yea, he is your boyfriend. I know. But girl, I have seen you around rich-boy. You are cute together. And you know he will treat you better than that jerk, Joseph."

Katherine went to respond but Lanie cut her off. "Don't even say he isn't. You know it's true. And 'Richard' would be better for you."

She picks up the cocktail dress angrily and throws it back in her closet. "I think I found what I'll wear." Taking up the corset combo and she headed off toward her bathroom. "Thanks girl. That's all I needed."

Lanie sat up-right on the bed as the door slams. She had always loved Katherine like a sister, even when she was a dumb hard-headed bitch. This time was different though. She could tell that Katherine wasn't being her usual bitchy self. No, this was something special. And it had to be because she was hiding something.

When Katherine came out she was tied up in the corset with her six inch black heels on. She had a choker tight on her neck. It had spikes that circled in completely. "Kate, really? That's what you're wearing to rich-boy's house?"

She twirled around in the dress and smiled at Lanie. "This is for my boyfriend. Not Richard."

Lanie hopped off the bed and grabbed her phone off of Katherine's dresser. "Girl, if this is how you want to act about him, then I'm not going to the party. That boy deserves better than for you to show boat you boyfriend around under his nose one minute and then act like he is the only one for you the next. Kate, girl, you are like a sister to me, but you need your ass beat for this." She didn't give Kate enough time to answer before storming out the door.

The nearest thing to Katherine had been a perfume bottle, so that's what had crashed against the door after Lanie had left. She could feel her blood boiling the more she thought about it. She didn't mean to be rude to Richard. She really hated it. But she knew that a guy like him would never be happy with a girl like her. It didn't work out between people like them.

She grabbed her handbag and her phone as she made her way out the door. Now wasn't the time to be stressing over what everyone else thought. She could just talk to him tonight and get this all straightened out. The tension had been there too long. It was time that they both got over whatever was in their systems and went to ignoring each other.


	4. Take It Or Leave It

**Author's Note: **

**So I have come to realize that as the chapters have progressed, the length of them has diminished. NO FEAR! This next chapter is a beast yall. This is the one we have all been waiting on. But wait, you ask, what happens? Weeelllllll read and find out! Also, I can't really figure out if all the people reading like the story or not. I'm getting outrageous amount of views, but only like 6 reviews….Come on you guys…**

Just as Katherine pulled up to Richard's house, her phone buzzed in her pocket. What she read after pulling it out hadn't really surprised her.

**JoJo: Babe, go to the party. Running Late. **

She took a deep breath of the fresh air after pulling her helmet off and placing it on the seat. The house was bigger than she had expected it would be and there were over twenty cars parked in the expansive drive. She took the steps in pairs until she was to the door.

Looking down, she surveyed herself before laughing softly. She had to calm down. It was just a party. She pushed open the door and stepped into the almost vibrating mansion.

Everyone was dancing and laughing. But, as she stepped further in, people stopped dancing and stared at her. She looked down to make sure that nothing was wrong with her clothes, and that's when she realized, it wasn't her clothes. It was her. The social standing that she had achieved at school had caused an exact opposite effect on her peers outside of school. But she was not one to just let them win like that, so she did the next best thing to leaving. Found the alcohol.

It took some squeezing through staring people, but she finally made it to the booze. Surveying she realized something phenomenal. And that was that they had whiskey. She took the bottle and headed out the kitchen door to what she hoped was the backyard.

Thankfully, it was, and there was no one out there besides her. She walked over and hopped up on the small brick wall surrounding the patio. It was just big enough to be sat on, so sit she did.

She groaned when she felt the familiar burn of the whiskey at the back of her throat with the first sip. There was a second groan heard, but that one wasn't hers. She whipped her head around and saw Richard just as he was closing the door behind him.

He walked over to where she was and stood in front of where she was sitting. "Katherine, that is not what I expected to see you in when you said you might come to my party."

Throwing back another swallow of whiskey, she grimaced at the burn this time. "Yea, well, first off, it's Kate. And second, it isn't my job to please you, or anyone for that matter. It's a good thing to, with how they all looked at me in there."

He sighed and walked over next to her, leaning back against the bricks. "You know, Kate, if you were a tad bit nicer to people, they may be the same way to you."

She laughed, putting the bottle down between them. "Yea? Well it's not my job to make them happy. I enjoy my attitude, my company, and how I dress."

Richard looked up at her, pushing a bit of hair behind her ear. "Kate, that may be true. It may not be your job, but you would be a lot happier. I saw how you looked in there. When everyone stopped dancing and stared at you. When they singled you out and no one tried to be polite or talk to you. I saw the hurt look. Kate I know you are not really happy. You don't have to lie to me." He placed his hand over hers comfortingly. "I could be here for you, if you would let me."

She pushed herself forcibly off the wall, jerking her hand from under his. "I don't know who you think you are, but I don't need anyone to be 'here for me'. I am strong an independent…and…"

The second he saw the tears hit her cheeks, he was there, wrapping her in his arms. He swayed her gently while rubbing small circles on her back with his palm. "Shh, Katherine, please don't cry. I didn't mean to say something wrong. I'm so sorry."

She didn't move from him then, just stood with her head against his chest. Her tears and make-up staining his pressed shirt. When she finally thought about that, however, she did pull away, biting her lip when she saw the dark blue and black smudges on his shirt. "Richard, I'm sorry. People will make rumors now."

Richard simply smiled and pulled her back into his arms. "That's the least of my concerns. Oh." He pushed her back to arms length and looked down at her feigning seriousness. "If I have to call you Kate, you at least have to call me Rick. Or Castle."

He swore her nose crumpled in the cutest way possible when he said that. "Castle? What is that from? I thought your last name was Rogers."

This made him laugh. "Well, it is. But, Castle adds an air of mystery to me. Plus it's what all my friends call me."

A dark blush covered her cheeks so she looked down, embarrassed.

His hand caught her chin and lifted her face back up to look at him. "Don't-"He said plainly. "Don't hide that beautiful face from me. Ever again."

In that moment she could have sworn he would kiss her, and she could also swear that she didn't think she would mind.

However, a very irate Joseph slammed the door shut and smirked when both of their eyes shot up to meet him. "Well, hello Rich Brat. It would be best for you right about now to take your hands…off my girl."

Castle stepped back, watching him carefully. "Hey man, nothing wrong was going on. She was just having a drink and I figured I would talk with her."

Joseph snickered and walked up to Kate, wrapping his arm possessively around her waist. "Yea? Well last time I checked you were too young to be drinking anyway, and so is she."

Kate hoped that she was the only one that noticed Castle's fist clench shut. If he started a fight she wasn't sure he would win it, so what better way to keep things calm than for her to cut in. "Come on baby, let's go back to your place and have a little after party." She giggled trying her best to seem drunk.

Castle eyes widened but he didn't say a word as he watched the two.

Joseph seemed to mull this over for a moment before nodding and releasing her.

Kate tried to not visibly let go of the breath she had been holding when he released her. "Okay baby. You go ahead, I gotta go grab my bag then I'll get the Harley and meet you there."

Joseph once again just nodded and seemed to be leaving. However, before he left, he turned back grabbing the whiskey. "I think I'll take this for the road, little buddy. Wouldn't want the cops busting your bratty little rich ass for underage drinking now would we."

Castle pasted on his best fake smile and nodded his agreement. "You are completely right, Joseph. Thank you so much for looking out for me and my guests."

Joseph faked a toast in the air and was then gone.

Katherine turned back with a look of pure shame and humiliation on her face. "I'm so sorry Ric..I mean Castle. I completely forgot he was still coming. I'll pay you back for the whiskey, I swear. I'm so sorr…"

He cut her off with a kiss. She thought for about half a second of pushing him off her, but she realized she could. She realized that if she wanted to, she could push him back, tell him to stop, and he would never do it again. But that wasn't what she wanted. What she wanted was his lips. The sweet taste that accompanied them.

She grabbed hold of his collar and pulled them both back where he lifted her, with ease, so she was back sitting on the bricks. Feeling his tongue trail ever so lightly at her bottom lip, she let out a soft moan. He took advantage of her unobservant state to leave her lips and trail his kiss down her neck, nipping at her just hard enough to leave marks that he and she both knew would still be there come morning. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to her as their lips met again, only parting every so often for a much needed breath of air.

That was, until a startled scream came from the door behind them, pulling them out of their haze. "Whoa! Sorry guys! I mean girls...or no...girl and guy. Err… Sorry!"

Kate let her legs relax down at his sides and he braced himself against the wall, his arms on either side of her. She looked up at him with a deep, dark shade of blush now covering her cheeks. "Castle…"

He shook his head, his now ruffled hair in his face a little. "Don't say you're sorry for that Kate. We both know it would be a lie."

Nodding in agreement, she tucked her hair behind her ears again. "I know. I just, I don't know exactly what to do now. I mean, where do we even go now."

Castle smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "You decide which one of us you want. Him or me. You decide and then that dictates where we go." He pushed back from her and began fiddling with something behind his neck. After a moment he pulled his arms back, dangling a silver chain necklace. He fastened it then reached forward, slipping it over her head. "There. Just so you won't think you imagined it due to the alcohol."

She laughed a little, feeling of the chain. "I only had like two swallows. I barely even have a buzz. Have you never had whiskey before?"

Castle grinned and scuffed his feet at the ground. "I don't really drink all that much. Just have it for the others at my parties."

Kate smiled as she hopped down. "Yea, that would make sense I guess."

About that time someone else popped out the back door. "Hey, Rick! I think someone poured ranch on your couch, dude."

Castle grimaced down at the ground for a moment but looked up to Kate with a smile. "Well if you will excuse me, it seems the alcohol has gotten the better of someone else."

He brushed her hand as he walked by and shut the door on his way inside. She just stood there, still feeling the necklace he had put around her neck. It was his necklace. The one girls he had dated always wanted, but never got.

She knew she had a lot of thinking to do and had the perfect place to do it. Her parent's cabin up-state would be the perfect place to take a bottle of daddy's finest scotch and figure out what on earth she would do.

So with her hair tousled and her lips swollen, Kate made her way inside, back through the crowd, out the front door to her bike. It would be a two hour drive in the best of road conditions so she knew that she had absolutely no time to spare.

She pulled out her phone to check the time and when she did she was happily surprised to see Rick's name on her screen.

**Rick: Have a safe trip home. **

She locked her phone back, and with a smile on her face, pulled on her helmet, cranked her Harley, and flew off down the street.

**2****nd Author's Note:**

**Okay so I want to address something I have seen in a few reviews and messages. Kyra will not be in this story. Merideth might be, later on. That's all I can really say on the matter without giving away more of the story. Hope you all liked it. This has been my favorite so far to type. If you did (or didn't) like it, I would REEAALLLYYYY appreciate a review…not that I'm begging or anything…(is so obviously begging..) OKAY, so I'll just go wait in my little corner until I see how you guys liked it. **

**LOVEBALLS TO EVERYONE! You guys are awesome!**


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys, this is just a little note to the reviewers. I like my kate beckett plenty, and your hate is fueling how I will change her, but maybe not how you would like. I am seeing people say that Joseph is a jerk and she shouldn't be so stupid and bitchy and that she should just go to castle. I really don't know what would please you guys. I mean if you are just looking for a 2 second happily ever after boom they are together type thing then here you go. "The End" Hope it was short enough for you. SHE IS A TEENAGE GIRL! Good gracious you guys. Teenage girls are stupid, and they make mistakes. But that is part of growing and learning and becoming who they are. And they tend to cling to things that make them feel secure. And if you think that a 6 year relationship doesn't make you feel secure, then you are on some good drugs. You guys (and girls), I am not trying to drive you away, I do enjoy constructive criticism. But the out right hate really kills my vibe. If you don't like this Kate then I am sorry, but there are about 14,000 other Castle stories that you could be reading. And as much as I really do hate to turn away readers, it doesn't seem like you are going to try to enjoy mine anyways. Loveballs out to all of you, haters or not. You are all amazing. 


	6. An Elephant's Memory

**Author's Note: (peaks out from around corner) oh….you're still here…well hey..I'm glad to see you made it through the storm (aka my rant in chapter 5). I will **_**Always**_** love my readers, but I just kept rereading the hate and it finally got to me a bit. Oh well, anyways, this chapter will be split by a bar that looks like this…..loveballs to you all btw**

**KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC**

Chapter 5

Kate had been up at her parent's cabin for about 4 days, enjoying the beach, ignoring her phone, and shopping. She had actually not gone into her father's alcohol cabinet. This decision had been spurred on by another decision. A decision that she had made her first full day up at the cabin. She did want to be with Richard Rogers.

Now she just had to decide how to get back home without her parents and the school board hanging her from the nearest tree.

**KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC**

Castle sat at lunch, with Lanie and Javier, pushing his food around on his plate with his fork. Lanie had begun sitting with them after Kate had disappeared. Kate had disappeared after their little impromptu make-out session. Kate had disappeared. Javier had told him to try and act strong around Lanie, to act like he knew she was fine.

Lanie didn't seem as torn up as he had expected her to be. Javier had told him stories about how Kate had taken Lanie in when kids picked on her when she had first moved here. So he could understand how Javier had thought Lanie would be so upset. She just seemed numb though.

"Castle?"

He looked up to see Javier looking back at him. "Yea, man, sorry. What's up?"

Lanie cleared her throat, taking a long drink of water before talking. "I think that you should call her."

Castle jerked towards Lanie, who was watching him with a cop's stare. "Are you crazy? I'm probably the last person she wants to hear from."

A soft hand landed on his back and a warm breath landed against his ear. "Don't be so sure about that."

He swiveled around in his chair to stare in complete amazement. There stood Katherine Beckett. But she was so different. Gone were the punk themed choker necklace and risqué clothes. The Katherine that stood in front of him wore holey jeans and a KISS tight-fit tee. With a chain necklace on. His chain necklace.

His wonderful view was quickly distorted by a speedy Lanie who had all but tackled Kate when she hugged her. "Girl! Where have you been? It has been days. Honey, I am so sorry I was such a bitch in your room."

Kate hugged her friend, laughing. "No, sweetie, I was the bitch. So, I am sorry. You were just trying to tell me what was right."

Lanie stopped hugging Kate and looked at her with the most shocked face Kate had ever seen, before Castle's today anyways. "Girl, does that mean what I think it means?"

She couldn't help but laugh at her friend's cryptic wording. "Yes, you nerd. Well maybe." Kate turned her attention towards Castle. "I actually need to talk to you about that. If you have a moment."

He stood, pushing his tray to Javier, who just nodded in return. "_Always._" He held out his hand for her, which she graciously took.

As the two walked off she could have sworn she heard Lanie squealing behind her. She had intended for them to just get out of ear-shot of the lunch room, but Castle kept walking, with her hand in his. And she actually understood. She understood because she also had missed him. Missed how his hands felt. How his lips felt.

But they did need to talk. So she pulled them to a stop under one of the large oak trees that were in the court yard. "Castle?"

He smiled down at her, and wrapped her in his arms. "I'm so glad you're back Kate. I was afraid you had run off with…with him."

She noticed that he refused to say Joseph's name, but appreciated it in a way to. She didn't want him tainting this moment either. "Castle…" She pulled back so she was looking up at him. "I may not know a whole lot right now. Like what I want to do for college. Or if I even want to go. But, Castle, what I do know is I would rather spend the time leading up to those moments with you, than with anyone else."

She thought she had seen his eyes water, but that didn't matter right then. What mattered was how he had softly lowered his lips down to meet hers. What mattered was how once their lips touched he had pulled her achingly close to him. What mattered was that she knew he would never hurt her, and she just hoped she could offer him that same safety.

A breathy moan slipped from her lips as he lifted her up to where her head was level with his. Their lips stifled the groan that attempted to escape his mouth when she crossed her legs behind his back.

She kissed above his adam's apple, then below his ear, before whispering to him. "Let me down. I have something to show you."

Castle complied, making sure her legs were steady before letting her feet make full contact with the ground. "What is it?"

She smiled and lifted the hem of her shirt up. On her left hip, about 3 inches above her pants waist, was a small tattoo. "A tattoo."

He laughed. "What on earth is it?"

Kate frowned, looking down at it, trying to figure out how he couldn't tell. "It's an elephant."

He nodded in agreement. "I can see that, Kate, but why on earth would you get a tattoo of an elephant?"

Smiling, she fixed her shirt back before taking his hand and heading back towards the lunch room. "Elephants, which are my favorite animal, have an incredible memory. If a baby elephant dies, the mother elephant may visit the exact spot where the baby died some years later."

Castle pulled her into his side and wrapped his arm around her waist, careful to miss where he now knew the tattoo was. "I see. So they always remember."

She looked to him as they got back to the lunch room and he held the door open for her. "_Always."_

**Author's Note 2: So I think I fixed a problem that everyone had with Kate, about her not wanting to make up her mind. That's why I told some of you, if you just have a little patience, she would get it sorted out. Anyways, it's 2 in the morning here, so I'm going to wrap this up and hit the sack. Loveballs go out to you all. Hope you all have a great night. **


	7. A Long Drive

**Author's Note: So, I feel very blah today. Not really sick. I think it's the weird weather we are having. I may end up getting a few chapters in; we will just have to see. Oh, and to my readers who are so pro-castle that they scorn this Beckett, I hope you are prepared for a little plot twist time. Because it is commmiinnnngggggggggggggggg. Did I mention we meet some new characters in this chapter? **

**Loveballs out to ya as**_** always**_** my dears.**

Kate and Lanie sat with a large suit case between them, both smiling like the goofs they were. "Kate, girl, I cannot believe you are actually going on a trip with him. And to the Hamptons! I'm so jealous!"

She laughed in an attempt to hide her blush, but failed miserably. "Lanie, it is just spring break. And it's his birthday! What was I supposed to do, tell him no when he asked me to take a trip with him and his family for his birthday?"

Lanie held her hands up in the air, as if she was in a hold-up. "No, no, why would you ever say no to the guy you pushed away for four years."

Kate swatted at her best friend playfully. "Oh shut up. As if you and Espo were always the happy couple that you are now."

Lanie just laughed off Kate's comment as she hopped up from the bed. "Whatever love bird. Just don't come back pregnant."

An air of seriousness crossed Kate's face after Lanie had gotten up. "Lanie…he doesn't know about earlier this year. What we thought had happened."

She walked over and picked up her phone from the dresser. "Kate, he doesn't need to know what you thought, because it didn't happen. You were just late. It happens to us all the time."

Kate nodded her agreement as she zipped the now fully packed bag shut. "I guess you're right. I just don't want him thinking that…"

She cut off whatever she had been going to say when Rick walked in the room. "Hey there, you. Ready to go? My parents said they would let us drive the caddie. They have already headed up there."

Kate's somber attitude dissipated as quickly as it had appeared as she hopped up from the bed. "Sure. Let's go. Lanie, I'll text you later girl."

She just smiled, pulling her friend into a big hug. She quietly whispered in her ear when she did. "He will be good to you girl. Just try to relax."

Nodding in agreement, Kate let her friend go and headed down the stairs with Rick, who was carrying her bag.

He could tell that something was eating at her, but he decided now wouldn't be the best time to ask. Instead he chose a much lighter topic. "Kate, where would you like to eat? I can stop pretty much anywhere on the way, but once we get there, my father will be determined to cook everything."

She opened the door at the bottom of the stairs for him as they headed out to his car and he put her bag in the trunk. He walked her around to the front, opening her door for her, and then walking around to get in the driver side. "How about Wendy's? I could get a good frostie and eat real food when we get to the Hamptons."

Rick laughed at this as they started down the road. "A frostie? Miss tough-biker chick wants a frostie?"

She would have been hurt by his statement if she weren't so accustomed to his teasing. Well, she decided it was time for a little bit of sweet revenge. She lifted up in her seat and shifted over to his lap, thankful for the lesser traffic of the city today. Once situated, she leaned up to him, nipping at him before huskily whispering in his ear. "Well I could always have you for a snack now, and get food when we get to your place."

His hips reflexively bucked up towards her as he let one hand go of the steering wheel, and grabbed her side. "Um… Kate?"

She laughed victoriously before hopping back over to her seat. "Two can play games mister. Now, like I said, one frostie please."

Rick took a shaky breath before looking over to her. "Something tells me that this will be the shortest spring break ever."

Kate grinned, nodding her agreement, before turning to watch out the window as the buildings flashed by. "I have always loved this city."

He couldn't help but smile as he watched her from the corner of his eye. There were so many things that seemed severely out of character for how she presented herself, and he had usually been pretty good at seeing through to the truth. But not with her. She _always_ managed to surprise him.

**Author's Note: So, I didn't actually get to the shocking point of castle today, but don't worry, it is coming. Should be in the next chapter or two. Also, we are going to be getting a lot more characters! Just saying…. So stay tuned. **


End file.
